A Man Changed Forever
by Requine
Summary: Vegeta is normal, but he is wanted in 3 states! What happens when they catch him, and he meets a new partner, and what if that partner dies? What will Vegeta do?! Please R
1. Default Chapter

A Man Changed Forever AnimeFreak/ GhnCreat Ch. 1  
  
All together the world went black, shunting him from its sight.  
  
Vegeta ran through the alley by Main Street, his hair following his every move. He skidded to a halt and sharply turned to see if anyone was following him. No one was there, but he still searched for a source of any noise. Cars rushed by in the street, causing a lot of sound throwing his concentration off a little. Sirens rang throughout the city. Vegeta, now certain that no one was around, started gasping for air. After catching his breathe he turned to start running again, but came face to face with a mob of cops. "What? No." He backed up and turned to go the other way, but soon realized that it had been blocked off with twenty or more cops, all with their guns pointed directly at him. He raised his hands to surrender. A cop in the back yelled "Watch it! He's considered armed and extremely!" The other cops straightened up and paid attention to every move he made. "Drop all your weapons and put your hands on the wall!" A man from behind him yelled. Vegeta smiled. He took his long raincoat off and threw it at the cops. It landed with the inside pointed upward revealing a massive amount of guns and weapons. There was a whip, a few knifes, many different kinds of guns, and a bunch of explosives. He then reached for his sword that hung from his hips and tossed it by his coat. Vegeta pulled off his left boot and took a false bottom off it. In the false bottom was a pack of cigarettes and a small bag of capsules carrying who knows what. He then very carefully pulled his shirt off. On the inside were knifes of all sorts that had cardboard covers on the blades. After pulling weapons from the most unbelievable places he stood there with nothing on but his pants. Vegeta set his hands on the wall. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law!" A cop said. The sheriff stepped forward. His hair went in every which way, making it hard for his hat to fit on his head. "I am Sheriff Son, you are the most wanted man in three states, is that not right?" He said. His voice made him sound like some sort of goofball. "Humph." Vegeta grunted. He swallowed something then spoke in a raspy voice. "Yeah, that's me copper. Do you feel proud that you caught me?" Vegeta taunted. "As a matter of a fact, I am very proud that me and my men have finally caught you. It is surprising of how easy it was though. what was that you swallowed?" He asked. "Oh nothing. Just a smoke bomb. Would you have rather me spit it at you?" He said. He made a small "Umph" in the back of his throat, and then spit it in the sheriff's eye. The bomb didn't go off though. "You son of a /beep/! Why I atta!" He reached for his black stick and hit Vegeta in the back of the knees. "/beep/!" He fell onto his back, his eyes closed tightly. They began to water. Vegeta reached into the one pocket that he didn't touch, none of the cops noticed because he took guns out of everywhere else. He pointed it up to Sheriff Son's face. BANG! A shattering 'bang' was heard ringing in the alley. Vegeta's gun went flying out of his hand. He stared at his blood-covered fingers. It shook violently as he turned it to its side to look at his palm. There was a small hole through his hand. In all his life, Vegeta had never been shot; he was always able to easily avoid the bullets. He looked at it, too surprised to notice the pain.  
  
All together the world went black, shunting him from its sight. 


	2. In the Cell

Ch.2 In the Cell Anime_Freak/ GhnCreate  
  
A small tear of misery ran down his face, filling the ship with the silence of lost hope.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and noticed some mumbling somewhere around him. He was on a bed in a blue uniform that read: '67253' by the left shoulder. He sat up and reached automatically for his sword. Grasping air, he realized that he was defend-less against anyone. He stood up and looked at his hand. It was wrapped up and was healing. Vegeta looked around the room. A small rustling came from behind him. "I wouldn't bother. You'll get so sick of the place you'll wander why you even bothered to look around at first." A small thud of some man landing on the floor was heard behind Vegeta. It was apparently his roommate. "Yeah right. I'll be out of here so soon that I'll forget the retched place." He put his hands on his hips and spit onto the floor. "Sure, that's what you think now, but just wait. It's impossible to escape from Aucune Evasion Prison." Vegeta looked up at him. "No escape." He said. "What?" The man questioned. "Aucune Evasion is French. It means 'no escape'." Vegeta explained. "You know French then? Well that is interesting enough, but aren't you the legendary Black Streak?" He asked. "Eh? The Black Streak? What kind of street name is that?" He said, not impressed at all. "It is the name of a man who is said to be able to rob and murder people, only leaving a black streak of were he had been. He is wanted in three states." The man explained. "Humph. You amateurs are so easily impressed by the basics. I can do far worse than stealing and murdering." Vegeta grunted. The man's eyes got wide and his mouth opened slightly. "You are the Black Streak? Bu- but I thought that it was just a myth!" He said. "Right. Now what is your name?" He said. "I'm Despair." Despair said. "Is that just some crappy street name too?" Vegeta said. "No, that's my actual name." Despair explained. His cheeks flushed red a little of embarrassment. When's lunch?" Vegeta asked. "When they say you eat. You pee when you are told, and you sleep when you are told. No discussion." Despair had obviously been here awhile. "I am not following some stupid rules of a low class prison." Vegeta said. "No, no, you don't understand. Do you think that you were sent to some old run-down prison? No, this is the prison for the most wanted men ever. But I must warn you; some men here are extremely perverted. Even some guards are." Despair sat down. He smiled. "Might as well set down the rules. I get top bunk, there is cameras in some of the weirdest places such as the one you are stepping on," Vegeta looked down and stepped back. "Lunch is nasty, I suggest you eat dirt, and don't pick fights with the guards. They'll beat you to an inch of your life, then heal you, then beat you again." "I think I'll learn my own rules." He again made the small "Umph" sound, the spit out a cigarette. "Just what I needed." Vegeta stuck it into his mouth. "Uh, two questions, how did you do that, and how do you expect to light that thing?" Despair said. "Find out on your own time, and I have my ways." He regurgitated a small match and dried it off. He flicked it on his pants, and lighted it. Despairs eyes got wide. "We've never met!" He panicked. He jumped into the bed and covered himself with the covers, acting asleep. "People sure are weak for a most wanted prison." Vegeta grunted. He spit on the fire and swallowed the match again. In an instant about three or so guards ran to his cell. "Get him!" One screamed. He and the other two ran in the cell and one snatched the cigarette from Vegeta's mouth. "You know, that was mine." Vegeta smoothly said. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he grinned. "Now you owe me one." He kicked one of the men in the face. He swept around avoiding the others punching at him. He hit his own head on the tall one's then grabbed the other's arm and swung him around into an arm lock. "You are that sexy new prisoner, aren't you?" The guard said. "Sure am." Vegeta grinned. "And you're the last to see me." He whispered. A loud, sickening crack made Despair to sit up. He watched the guard fall to the ground. His neck was broken. "Whoa. I thought that they would have sent more than three cops to investigate a fire." Despair said. "They did." Vegeta pointed to the other fifteen cops at the cell door. "I hear that that one is the Black Streak!" One said. The cop's eyes grew bigger, and they stared at Vegeta thunderstruck. He took a step forward. A few of the guards panicked, and shot at Vegeta. He disappeared along with Despair. * * * "Where are we?" Despair looked around. He had no idea of where he was, or how he got there. It wasn't hard to notice that weapons were everywhere. It looked like they were in some sort of garage or shed. The place kind of looked neglected. "We are at my old hide-out. It's pretty basic, and I don't have many weapons stored here." Vegeta walked to a moth eaten couch and sat down. Despair couldn't believe his ears, 'not many weapons?' Was he mad? Every inch of the walls were covered in guns, knifes, swords, whips, ECT. He even had several boomerangs. "How did we get here?" He said. Vegeta grinned. "How else? We took my ship." Vegeta said. "A ship? What do mean?" Despair was now totally lost. "What I mean is my ship. You know, like a jet? But it's smaller and can fit only two people." Vegeta wasn't much on explaining things. "Hmmm, do you mind if a take a look?" Despair asked. "Well, alright. But only if you fix it up a little." He snapped his fingers, and a ship came rushing to the front of the shed. Despair stepped outside and stared in awe at the hovering jet-like ship. It was painted black, and was very narrow. "Wow, did you build this magnificent structure?" He asked. Vegeta shook his head 'no'. "I guess I better check it for defects or maybe a virus or something then." Despair sighed. He went inside then came back out a minute later out with a skateboard. "Hope you don't mind if I use this."  
  
"Uh, sure." Vegeta said. He had no idea about mechanics, and hadn't any clue on what Despair had been doing. Despair lied down on the board and rolled underneath his ship. "I need tools." He said. Vegeta walked inside and after five minutes of looking in all his junk he found some. When he came back out he found Despair digging in the motor under the hood. "What are you doing to my ship?!" Vegeta yelled. He dropped the toolbox on his foot. "Dammit!" He slid his foot out from under the toolbox. "Shitty box." He whispered, holding onto his foot. He realized that he was still wearing the prison uniform. "I'm going to change. Don't try to get out of here. You'll die. Oh, and don't you dare ruin my ship." He stepped inside. Despair apparently wasn't listening because he was mumbling some technical stuff while working. He turned around. "Wow, there are the tools. Black Streak will eventually figure out there out here, so I won't bother him." He grabbed them and returned to work.  
  
After a five straight hours Despair walked in as sweaty as ever. "Well, I'm all done. Man, your ship was a mess." He was covered in oil, and parts of his clothes were torn. "Um, would you happen to have spare set of clothes?" He said, looking at himself. Vegeta threw him a black tank top and camo pants. "Thanks. You can go give your jet a test run if you like." He walked into another room of the shed. Even though it was badly maintained, the place was still big. Despair walked out all dressed and clean. He had set some goggles on his head. It messed his hair even more, but he didn't seem to care. He had a pair of gloves on, which where black and had a square on the back cut off. Despair was a little surprised to see that Vegeta hadn't moved. "Have you taken the ship for a run yet?" He asked. "No. You are going with me. I don't trust you." Vegeta said. "Oh! Ok." Despair said. He walked out the door. Vegeta stood up from reloading his guns, and followed him. "Do you want front or back seat?" Despair asked. He opened the tampered glass that protected the cockpit. Vegeta looked at the sewed up leather seats, polished steering wheel, cleaned floor, and the weapons set neatly next to the front seat. He turned to the once regular glass, and noticed that it had been replaced with tampered glass. He tapped it, and unlike the old cover, it didn't crack. He looked at the outside again. It had been repainted, and the dents were gone. He pushed the button for the window wipers, and to his surprise, they actually worked! "You over did it Despair." Vegeta grinned. "I'll drive." He jumped in. Vegeta started up the engine, it purred cleaner than ever. He pulled back the gear stick, and off they went. "What do you say we have some fun with this baby?" Vegeta patted the backboard. "I don't care, just don't go wrecking it. I put a lot of work into this thing." Despair answered from the back seat. Vegeta did a loop-de- loop, then sped off into space. "Wow! I didn't know this thing could handle space!" Despair said. "Mm hum." Vegeta grinned. "Hey, check this out." He pushed a small blue button. The whole ship and themselves disappeared from sight. "Man, who built this magnificent ship?" Despair's voice was heard from behind. "My old partner." Vegeta grunted.  
  
A small tear of misery ran down his face, filling the ship with the silence of lost hope. 


	3. The Flashback

AnimeFreak/ GhnCreate An old Friend Ch. 3  
  
"I'll never understand master convicts." Despair muttered.  
  
Flashback  
  
Vegeta stood at the corner of St. Nick Street, which was completely empty. Except for the man with blue hair across the street.not a soul in the area moved, and the only sound was the two men breathing. The man was wearing a jacket over a black shirt, and had long baggy pants that Vegeta suspected would snag on stuff, and would be extra weight. They stared at each other, looking at more than just their eyes. A chill went up Vegeta's spine; it felt like he was staring right through his soul. Sirens became louder as the cop cars got close to St. Nick. Vegeta disappeared from sight, but so did the man.  
  
Vegeta sat on the couch polishing a small gun, while Despair sat in the darkest corner working on some sort of remote. "Any news?" Vegeta broke the silence. Despair looked up. "Lottery winner is murdered." Despair threw a ripped newspaper in the middle of the floor. "How long till they find out it was us?" Vegeta grinned. Despair had ended out to be a performance murderer. He was a genius, and could out wit the FBI any day, but when he was caught, it was just a major fluke. "Uhh. to long." Despair stood up and stretched. "I hear that a new bank that is really famous has just opened not to long ago." "Okay." Vegeta walked to the bathroom. "Be right back." He took a few minutes then came out looking entirely different. His hair was laying flat on his head, if that was even his hair because it was a light brown now, he was wearing a white tank top with a jacket over it, and leather pants. A small chain hung from his pocket to his back pocket, and a cigarette was hanging out of his mouth, but it wasn't lit. "K amigo lets go." He said in a Spanish accent. Despair sniggered. "Now what the heck do you think you are doing?" He snorted. "Now that's obvious, isn't it?" He talked normally this time. "I'm only wanted in what? Three states now. I have to disguise myself sometimes." Vegeta smiled again. "Lets go amigo! Da marka is waiting fur us!" He ran out the door. "I'll never understand master convicts." Despair muttered. He walked out the door. He watched as Vegeta, quite energetically, jumped onto a motorcycle. "Now where did you get that?" "I come very supplied senorita. Did you es-pect me to ride a piñata donkey?!" He twisted the handle of the motorcycle and rode it up beside Despair. "You will be Lesla Damerta Cologie! Jump on Lesla!" Vegeta laughed. "Call me Solast Guya Nomere!" Despair grinned. "K Solast!" He swung a leg over the seat and held on. "Les go!"  
  
Vegeta and Despair came into the shed laughing their heads off. "Well amigo. Les get sum sleep!" Despair said. They were both drunk. "K! Les my take my wig off!" He threw the wig to the ground then fell onto the torn couch. Despair did almost the same thing, but he hit the floor instead. "Goo' night senorita." They almost immediately fell asleep. 


	4. A Cleared Past

AnimeFreak/GhnCreate A Cleared Past Ch. 4  
  
Little to his knowing his life would be change forever; he would be a Man Changed Forever. Flashback  
  
Vegeta, very well disguised, walked down a busy street with a travel bag hanging over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and grinned as screams were echoing from behind him. A smell of smoke came from a large building. '1984-2046 Triumph Bank' was read in gold over the door to the large building, which was now gleaming in the blaze of flames. A small black streak from a boot was left on the stoop of the bank. Vegeta looked up and came face to face with the blue haired man. "That was a nice stunt you pulled back there." He said in a raspy, low voice. Vegeta just blinked in a blank expression. He kept a straight face then walked around the man and held up his hand to keep the man from talking. "I have no idea of what you are talking about." He continued to walk. He stopped for a second. 'I know this man. He was the one on the corner of that forgotten street.' Vegeta shook the thought from his mind and walked on. The man appeared in front of him. "What's your name?" He asked. Vegeta just glared at him. "You have no business knowing that." He said. "And what if I'm a cop?" He asked. Vegeta's glare became darker. "Alaway Colonee." He answered. "I've just came back from a long trip, and I want to go home and rest up." He stepped aside and continued to go around him. The man smiled. "Of course I'm not a cop. Quite contrary actually Vegeta." He said. "I'm J-Con. I've been looking for you." Vegeta snapped around. "Come, you will explain on the way." Vegeta turned back around and was going to start walking again, but heard J-Con snap his fingers. A narrow black ship pulled up beside them. Vegeta turned and looked at J-Con, but he had no look of surprise on his face. "How about we take my ship?" He grinned, and jumped into it. Vegeta followed suit and jumped into the seat behind him. "Did you build this?" He asked. "Yes, it's a hobby of mine. Did you plan this robbery by yourself?" "Yes." Vegeta observed the inside of the ship. "Why were you looking for me? I've already got enough cops on my tail." He said. "Well you see we are both master criminals and I thought that if we worked together we could be unstoppable." "But I'm already unstoppable. There is no reason of why I should team up with an amateur." "Alas, that is where you are mistaken. Your work is sloppy. I could change that, with a genius like me around, you could be more secure that you are never to be found." J-Con said. "Well then, why do you need me then?" "You are great at disguises, and you are just the person that can put my ideas into work. You are an expert at all fighting techniques, and you have pretty much most the guns made." He made his point. "Ok then, I'll give it a shot. I mean, what could it hurt. Turn left." He said. "Why?" "Just do it." Vegeta said. "Turn left, count to six, turn right and there will be a run down shed. Can't miss it." J-Con followed orders, and in a few seconds they were pulling up to a shed in the middle of the woods. Vegeta jumped out of the jet, and went inside the shed with his bag. He threw it in a corner with several other travel bags. "What are in those? Money?" J-Con questioned. "No, I was on a trip, like I told you before. In those bags are some extremely special jewels. Rare diamonds that I need for a gun that I built. It is like a nuclear gun." He plopped onto a ripped couch. "Then why did you set that bank on fire?" J-Con asked. "It was in the way, and for kicks." He said. J-Con laughed. Vegeta pulled the wig off his head and tossed it onto the dusty floor. "I think we will make great partners." Vegeta smiled. Little to his knowing his life would be change forever; he would be a Man Changed Forever. 


	5. Vegeta's Anger Man of Mystery

AnimeFreak/ GhnCreate Vegeta's Anger; Man of Mystery Ch. 5  
  
"No Lord Despair! Please have mercy!!" He screamed as a few men pulled him into darkness.  
  
Vegeta awoke the next morning and looked at the Despair in the corner. "Hmmm, still asleep?" Vegeta wouldn't tolerate this. He walked over to the sleeping man and kicked him in the ribs. "Ow!" Despair looked at Vegeta. "What'd you do that for?" He groggily stood up. "We were extremely sloppy last night. I won't be pleased with myself until I've done a day's of hard work. You will assist me." Vegeta turned around. "I welcomed you into my home. I've fed and clothed you. You in return have fixed up my ship, but my deed is yet to be repayed. Get up and get to work on anything that is slightly out of place." He walked out the door. Despair looked worryingly at him as he slammed the door behind himself. Despair stood up and stretched. "Well I deserved that one." He muttered. He sat on the couch and snatched up his remote project and began to take off the cover on it.  
  
After a few hours Vegeta stepped in. He looked at Despair. Despair was a mess, his brown, fuzzy hair hung in front of his face, his clothes were stained with oil, he had dark rings under his eyes, and his hands shook slightly as he screwed in a bolt. Vegeta himself was a walking junkyard, but he was mainly only sweaty, Despair on the other hand looked like he hadn't slept for days. 'He sure can wear himself out quickly.' Vegeta thought. "Come. It's time to eat." Vegeta grunted. Despair looked up. He gradually stood and then stumbled on his feet a couple of times before stopping in the old kitchen. They sat on the floor and Vegeta handed Despair a hamburger from McDonald's. Once Despair was done he walked into the main room and sat in the same corner before. 'Well,' Vegeta thought 'Maybe he has a lot to think about. he better shape up though if he is going to be my partner." Vegeta walked in the room to find that Despair had already fallen asleep.  
  
Despair was awoken with a boot in the ribs again the next morning. "I'm up, I'm up." He stood up. "We need to go into town. We need more food supplies." Vegeta walked up to a beaten dresser and opened up the top dresser. Inside were loads of money, jewels, and a picture of him and a man with dark blue hair with their arms over each other's shoulder, both smiling. Despair had never seen Vegeta smile like that. That smile was a happy smile. He reached in to pick up photo to find a gun against his head. "Don't. touch." Vegeta growled. He looked madder than ever, Despair now knew why they cops would flee at the sight of his eyes. "The stare of an eagle" they would say at jail, a stare that would pierce the shell of an armadillo. He slightly retreated, then sat down. Vegeta twirled the gun on his finger and tucked it into his belt. "If I had reacted with my sword I would have sliced your head off, and not give it a second thought afterwards." He grunted. "Stay out of my way." Vegeta hadn't gone through this door since two years ago. He actually hadn't been in this area for two years. Thousands of memories haunted his dreams, he realized of why he had avoided this area for so long. His daydreaming was interrupted by Despair when he got up and walked outside. Vegeta snapped back to reality and grabbed a handful of cash. He pulled the second door open and picked out a wallet. These wallets were from idiots who walked around with half of it hanging out their back pocket, which made them extremely vulnerable. He opened it and examined the man's picture in the license. He looked similar to Vegeta, he had the same short spiked hair and large widows peak, but the strand of hair that dangled in front of Vegeta's face was to be pulled back. He noticed the type of clothing the man was wearing was the type of clothes that were worn in the twenty-first century. Vegeta had a few outfits of this age, but none that really matched. He stepped into the dressing room; also known as the bathroom, and pulled his up-to-date shirt off and opened the cabinet door under the sink and pulled out all of his clothes. His head, shoulders, and arms were totally in the cabinet when he found the clothes that he looking for. He grabbed an armful and came out. He threw them around until he found an old dusty suit with a tie. Once pulling the shirt over his head he looked at himself in the shattered mirror. He threw some hair gel into his hair and combed it back slightly. He felt stupid in an old suit, but it will have to do. He came outside to find Despair sitting in the dirt holding his upper arm. He seemed to be thinking. Vegeta walked toward him and watched him for a few minutes. Despair didn't move nor stir. Vegeta went into the bushes and with some loud noises he came out with an old truck. Despair stood up and climbed into the back. Vegeta drove off into the clearing. Despair started to remember, remember the past. Flashback  
  
A group of masked men ran out of several stores and ran together down the street. About three seconds later all the homes and stores exploded at the same time. Laughing hysterically they all jumped into seven hover cars and sped off into the night. "Lord, we have done a deed." A man from the crowd was cut off be a man with brown hair and a mad look in his eyes. "A deed you claim! Insolent fool! I never gave orders to destroy a thing!" The man stood up, obviously angry. He walked down the fleet of stairs in front of the throne he was once seated in. "Execute him!" He yelled. The masked man started shaking. "No Lord Despair! Please have mercy!!" He screamed as a few men pulled him into darkness. 


	6. The End

AnimeFreak/ GhnCreate The End Ch. 6  
  
Vegeta scowled, as a bright red light seemed to appear from nowhere. He slowed to a stop and patiently waited for the light to disappear. Despair laid low in the back of the truck when a few cars flew overhead. Vegeta soon found that traveling on the ground wasn't exactly easy. Instead of flying in a straight line, you had to travel a bumpy road and take a lot of turns. He soon grew inpatient with the old ford, but eventually they made it to the market. Vegeta pulled into a deserted parking lot for the cars that still had wheels. He stepped out of the car and turned to look at Despair. "You can stay here. I'll go pick up what we need. I don't want a commotion to start up today, I have to much planned." He strolled down the lot and into the store. Despair continued to sit in the back of the truck. Maybe half an hour later he was so caught up in his thoughts that he had forgotten about everything going on around him. 'How could I have been so inconsistent? I should have seen it coming.' He pulled up his sleeve on his right arm and looked at a symbol that was a blue tiger that had the expression of a killer circling it's prey. 'I still don't know of how I got this.' * * * Scene Flashback (technically Despair isn't remembering this)  
  
"Get him!" Sheriff Son yelled. A few cops ran at him. He quickly maneuvered around the tall skyscrapers. He ran inside a magazine company building. Pulling out his gun he pointed it at the clerk. "Now be a nice man and tell me where the elevator is." He said. The clerk pointed to his right where a large glass tile was. He turned and jumped onto the tile and yelled "Rooftop! Now!!" He disappeared from sight. On the roof he ran to the edge and climbed onto it. A few policemen appeared on the roof the same way he had arrived. "Don't do anything stupid now Despair." One of them quietly said. "Step down and surrender." Despair grinned. "No way." He started to jump to the next building. Bang His eyes grew wide as a small bullet struck him in the back. He opened his mouth slightly as he fell down to the busy street of cops on the ground. For a split second, he heard a voice in his head. 'A small boy you still are, but you will live to become a man Despair. You will live." His limp body hit the ground. Silence broke out through the world within Despair's ears. "He's dead." A cop murmured. His eyes slowly closed. He was dead. "Where am I?" Despair looked around. He was sitting in a small field surrounded by mountains. "Where do you think?" A voice said from behind him. Despair spun around. "What? Who are you?" He looked at a tall man that had large feather wings with a light gold color. He grinned in an odd way. "Where am I?" Despair asked him again. He thought for a moment. He slowly turned his head and looked wide-eyed at another set of golden wings. His wings. "I'm dead aren't I?" The man nodded. "But not for long." His deep voice seemed to echo in a mysterious manner. "I'm J-Con and I need you to do a deed. You will not like it, but you have no choice. I'm sending you back Despair, but you have to do something, you will know what it is when it comes, but for now, everything I tell you will slip your mind until that moment. I will give you something so your conscience will keep the plan in mind, and you won't stray from right." He placed his finger on Despair's shoulder on his right arm. "See you later..." Despair felt as though he was being sucked in a portal. He tried yelling but the rushing winds drowned his voice out. All the sudden everything stopped and he only saw black. His body ached all over. His eyes fluttered open. He was staring at the dark sky with buildings enclosed around it. Voices reached his ears and he heard a crowd of people around him muttering. Soon his vision cleared and he was more aware of his surroundings. "He's alive!" Someone yelled. He realized that he was sitting in a puddle of blood. He fainted from the lose of blood. End Scene Flashback  
  
Despair continued to look at the tattoo until his mind was so tired of thinking about it that he gave up. He pulled down his sleeve and looked up. Vegeta still hadn't returned yet. Despair jumped out of the car and leaned up against it. He lit a cigarette and quietly smoked it. Once it was gone he was getting tired and annoyed with waiting. He looked in the back of the truck for the first time and searched for something to do. While doing so a cold hand was felt on his shoulder. It sent a chill down his spine. His eyes widen in horror at the touch and he spun around. No one was behind him. Instead Vegeta was crossing the streets looking straight ahead. Despair looked to the side and realized something. A car was headed right at Vegeta. "No!" Despair screamed. He ran at Vegeta who wildly looked at the car, which he had just noticed. He took in a short breathe of air. A shoulder rammed into his ribs, forcing him onto the sidewalk. The car slammed on its breaks, skidding to a halt; but it was too late. A body rolled over the rooftop of the car and flew into the streets. Vegeta looked up to see that the body was none other than Despair. with blue hair. The face did in fact resemble that of Despair's, but the hair was the same as his dead partner J-Con.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Ok, I don't feel like writing another chapter to explain this, but J-Con had died of a disease that was fatal at the time. Vegeta was really sad and had sworn not to have anymore partners to die at his cost (he felt that it was his fault that J-Con got sick **BUT IT WASN'T** J- Con got the disease from no where. It just came to him) No! The hand that held Despair's shoulder was in fact J-Con's ghost hand to get his attention. No! The car driver wasn't a drunken maniac, just a normal person who was talking on their cell phone and didn't see Vegeta. No! I don't own anything but this story and it's characters except Vegeta and Sheriff Son (Yep! You guessed it! Goku!!) I did alter Vegeta a bit though. Oh, and J- Con's name was created by Kalista, my sis. Any questions? Good. If so, please enter it in a review. PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE A QUESTION!!!! I'm also the author of Pokegonball X. please read it; it's still in the DBZ section. Review it if you want more chapters in it (it does have a plot) 


End file.
